On Wings of Fire
by ThePurpleFox44
Summary: Jasen Resevlen is an escaped Hydra experiment that has been trying to live life normally in New York. Although this comes to an end when he is found by the Avengers. May be some M content later. T for bad language.


**On Wings of Fire**

 **Hey everyone, this is my first fanfic I've written so please don't be too harsh, constructive criticism accepted. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment please.**

 **I do not own the Avengers, just the OCs I add. Takes place after AU.**

Ch. 1 _Intro_

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

I walk into my loft and immediately make my way to the fridge. Let's see… Milk, eggs, lunch meat… Ah! Leftover pizza! Just what I needed. I take one of the cold slices of pizza and bite into it. "Out causing trouble again, Jasen?" A slightly British voice asks from the stairs.

The lights come on, revealing my roommate, Jack, who sleepily walks over to counter and settles into one of the barstools. "Eh," I manage to say around the pizza currently hanging from my mouth before setting it down on the plate I had grabbed, "I couldn't sleep, so I went for a walk."

"And I'm guessing that walk just happened to take you through a razor factory." Jack was on his feet again, standing in front of me, gesturing to my clothes. My red shirt had several cuts in it and in areas was slightly more red, and my jeans where torn and bloody. I put my hands up, "Ok so I ran into a bit of trouble while I was out, it happens." I shrug and look down at him.

Jack was not much shorter then I was; 3 or 4 inches at least, with blond hair and deep blue eyes that could pierce right through my soul. He was about 23. He shakes his head and pinches the bridge of his nose, "Jasen, do you even know what time it is?" He asks. I look over at the clock… 5:53… well shit.

"Ok, I get that your mad Jack, I understand that it's an ungodly hour to be up," I say calmly laying a hand on my friends shoulder, "so I'm sorry for making you worry so much." I moment passes before he finally nods and looks up, "Ok make sure your not leaving a mess on the floors I just cleaned and go get yourself cleaned up, you look like total shit." He orders and heads back up stairs. I smile after him and shake my head taking another bite of pizza. "'Out for a walk', classic." Jasen whispers to himself.

 ***Page Break***

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 **Fury, Three hours earlier**

"What do you mean 'there's nothing left'?" Fury asks into the ear bud, raising his voice. "The whole base is destroyed sir," Natasha's voice replies over the radio, "we're still shifting through the rubble but it seems like all the files were wiped from all the hard drives and all the hard copies were burned, almost looks professional, but the amount of structural damage says it was someone with a grudge against Hydra." Fury takes a moment to process what the spy just told him.

Just then Stark speaks up, "May be it was one of their experiments, I know I'd be pissed if I was being experimented on 24/7."

"They have some really high-tech equipment down in their lab, all of it damaged beyond repair too." Dr. Banner says, sounding a little annoyed.

"Hey Tony, I found a hard drive that looks somewhat intact. The safe it was sitting in is really banged up." Clint's voice sounded over the radio. "We'll take it back to the tower and I'll crack it there." Tony said sounding like the gears in his head were turning."

"Alright Avengers, time to head home. I don't think we'll find anything else in this base." Steve ordered.

Fury turned off his ear bud and set it off to the side and leaned back in his chair, staring at the computer screen in front of him.

 ***Page Break***

 **1** **st** **Person POV**

 **Jasen**

I finish my shower and change into an orange tee-shirt with the half-life symbol on the front and a pair of jeans. After slipping on a belt, I walk out into the main room and flip open my laptop, time to see if Hydra sent anyone to investigate the base yet. I secure a link to the cameras I hid inside the base on my way out.

Yep. There where people there, but Hydra would send more than just five— wait is that guy flying! I lean in towards the screen, yeah these guys looked familiar, the Avengers I think is what they call themselves. Well as long as they don't get that bloody safe open… I just stare as the guy with the bow pops the safe open. Shit shit shit! Ok, no need to panic Jasen; it's probably not information on you. The knocks on the door nearly sent me to the moon. Ok Jasen, keep it together, probably just the landlord coming to see why I'm in so late.

 **3** **rd** **Person POV**

 **Steve**

"Capcicle, it's six o'clock in the morning, why would this person even be awake." Tony complains, taking a sip of his coffee, trying to stay awake. "Because, Tony, if we where find him this easily then so will Hydra. If the file you decrypted is correct, we do not want him to fall into Hydra hands."

He looks over to Wanda, who looked about as tiered as Stark, was concentrating on the room beyond the door. Tony took another sip from his Styrofoam cup, "Didn't answer my question Rogers." He mumbled as the door was pulled open.

Standing in the door was a young man that stood at about 5'11" with dark brown hair that was speckled with white. His eyes where a dark purple that seemed to take in every slight movement they made. "May I help you gentlemen," He looks over to Maximoff, "and lady?"

"Are you Jasen Resevlen?" Steve asks regaining the man's attention, he looked tired but his hair was wet. "This is he, may I ask why you're here?" he looked between the three of them. As if anticipating the next question, he stepped aside and let us in to the room.

After offering Steve and Wanda drinks he sat down on the couch in front of a laptop and the others sitting down across from him. He clicks a few things and closes the computer looking at them over the rim of his cup, "I know who you three are, your Avengers, Guardians of this beautiful planet that we live on, you," he points at Tony, "are Tony Stark, multibillionaire, genius, philanthropist, and Iron Man." Next he points at Steve, "You are Steve Rogers, World War II Veteran and war hero, you took a Hydra air base and dive bombed it in to the Atlantic." He then points at Wanda, "You are a complete mystery to me though, other than the reports from that nasty business with Ultron, there is nothing on you."

"Now may I ask why there are three superheroes sitting on my couch at almost seven in the morning?" Jasen asks setting his mug down and leaning back in his seat watching the three of them closely. Steve decided to speak up first, "Jasen, we have recently found information concerning you and what you are; we are here to protect you from Hydra." Steve finished. Jasen sat on the other end of the room a wide smile spreading across his face. "If you've seen my file, then you know I don't need protecting, but if you guys are an enemy of Hydra I could offer my help in ridding the world of this pest. I would like to join your team if you'll have me." Jasen said as he stood and offered his hand to Steve, who took it in a firm grasp. "Now may I ask that the three of you leave, my roommate is a big Tony Stark fan and if he sees his idol sitting on our couch he might…"

They all heard a gasp some from the balcony above them. They look up to find a blond standing there with the look of pure shock on his face. "Damn it Tony, you broke him."

 **AN: I hope this wasn't too bad. Please remember to comment and if you found it interesting feel free to follow it. Thank you**


End file.
